


The Dress

by broken_fannibal, curlycutie8



Series: On Your Side [2]
Category: Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Agender Character, Aro wears a dress, Demigirl!Aro, Lucian is incredibly turned on, M/M, Non-binary Aro, Original Character(s), and gladly accepts Aro’s new identity, and panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlycutie8/pseuds/curlycutie8
Summary: Aro sees a dress in the market place.What does he do?Set somewhere in the 19th century.Inspired by a conversation with a Tumblr buddy ❤️
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)
Series: On Your Side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670788
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Black

It was his third day at the market. And it was still there.

It being a nice, long black dress.

For some inexplicable reason, Aro could not get it out of his head. He kept thinking “What if I try this on?”

To his credit, it at least looked like it could fit. 

Where on Earth did this come from?

He decided to stop standing there when the lady in the stand looked uncomfortable.

He lied and told her he was interested in buying this for his lady.

No turning back now.  
—-  
Aro was back in his room in front of his mirror, holding the dress up against him. Testing to see how well it’d look on him.

Nervous, he looked and listened all around him.

He gulped and eventually worked up the courage to undress down to his underwear.

Carefully, he closed his eyes, slipped the dress up, reached behind himself and zipped up the ridiculously tiny zipper.

Aro worked up the courage to open his eyes.

Whoa.

He........

Surprisingly looked.........

Good.

It fitted him perfectly.

The dress had a slit, showing his left leg. The straps snuggly clinging to his shoulders. The V-like collar perfectly framing his clavicle area. His own hair adding elegance to his look.

Aro giggled. Well this is certainly a surprise!

He soon began twirling. Dancing almost. Giving pretend reactions to imaginary people looking at him. He even played around with his hair.

It’s a shame he didn’t think to look for proper shoes to match.

Suddenly, he could smell his husband.

Aro finally paused. He turned....and indeed Lucian was standing there. 

Aro wasn’t paying attention to his knocking, so Lucian thought to open the door and...well...

At least he didn’t look.... repulsed.

“Uhh.... this... isn’t what it looks like...?” Aro attempted, futility.

Lucian finally blinked, and stuttered, trying to find the proper words.


	2. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by broken_fannibal!

“I… You look…” he swallowed hard. “good.” Fuck.. was he really getting tongue-tied _now_?

Aro quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You look beautiful.” his voice was quiet, a tad raspy.

A warm smile spread on Aro’s face. He slowly came closer. He loved the feeling of the light fabric moving around his legs. the gentle caress of it on his skin. “I do.” He took one of Lucian’s hands. “I saw it at the shops for several days now, I was drawn to it. and today I couldn’t resist anymore.”

Lucian looked him up and down again. His eyes caught on his shoulders, his collarbones, the way the collar framed them perfectly. He couldn’t resist raising his hand to touch them. His mouth soon followed. He planted gentle kisses on Aro’s collar bones, from one shoulder to the other. Then up his throat. It was rarely ever so exposed. He felt Aro’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Lucian nipped at the corner of his jaw.

That earned him a soft sigh. He felt Aro’s hands coming to rest on his shoulders, holding him. Or maybe asking him to come even closer. He slid one hand to Aro’s waist. The feeling of the fabric was unfamiliar beneath his fingers. It was softer, thinner than what Aro usually wore. But he liked it.

Aro was taken aback by the adoration in Lucian’s eyes as he leaned back. He felt Lucian’s thumbs rub soft circles on his waist.

He seemed hesitant, unsure of what he wanted to do. His eyes flicked from Aro’s face to the dress and back. He licked his lips.


	3. As You Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me

Aro broke the distance. They both moaned with need as they passionately kissed, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Suddenly, Lucian broke the kiss, running to the door and closing it. Aro gave a delighted purr and Lucian playfully prowled his way to him.

Aro gave a gasp as he “accidentally” fell on the bed. Before Lucian approached, Aro held out his foot.

“If you so much as rip this dress, I will not forgive you.” He chided.

Lucian chuckled in amusement. “Fine. As you wish, my dear.”


	4. Your Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by broken_fannibal

Contrary to Aro’s expectation, Lucian didn’t follow him onto the bed but knelt down at the edge. He took hold of Aro’s ankles and pulled him closer.

Aro could feel the dress ride up at the back. But he couldn’t protest. The look in Lucian’s eyes mesmerised him. His stomach did a somersault when he felt the lycan’s hands slide up his legs, taking the dress with them.

Lucian slowly, teasingly slid the dress up Aro’s legs. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as he revealed more and more skin. He was almost a little disappointed when he reached Aro’s hips. He briefly looked up and grinned.

Aro took a shuddering breath. He felt his cock twitch. Whatever Lucian was going to do to him, he would no doubt enjoy every second of it.

Eyes fixed on Aro, Lucian lay down between his legs. He slowly leaned in. He could clearly see Aro’s arousal. The way it began to strain against the tight briefs. He closed the distance and brought his mouth to the outline of his cock.

Aro gasped. He couldn’t resist, he sunk one hand into Lucian’s hair. It was all too easy to get overwhelmed with someone as skilled as Lucian. It was all too easy when his talented tongue licked him just so. When his mouth closed around the head of his cock right through the fabric of his underwear.

Lucian doubled his efforts when he heard a high keen escape Aro’s mouth. He hooked two fingers into the waistband and looked up at Aro.


	5. Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me

Aro resisted the urge to climax upon looking at Lucian’s face. His eyes were filled with lust. Saliva dripping past his lips. Mouth open as he gasped.

He also saw him, very subtly, rocking his own hips, applying friction to his own rock hard cock.

Lucian swiftly lowered Aro’s underwear. Then stood up and quickly removed his shirt and pants, his underwear showing a rather handsome looking bulge.

“Good God, you’re going to end me.” Aro whispered.

Lucian crept above him, laying between his legs. They hungrily kissed once again.

Aro managed to sit himself up. He maneuvered his hands to the back of his dress.


	6. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by the very talented broken_fannibal 
> 
> 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵

“No.”

Aro stopped his movements and looked at him.

“Keep it on?” Despite his flushed face and the sizable bulge in his underwear, he looked a little shy.

Aro felt new heat simmer in his gut. He nodded, too breathless to speak.

Lucian’s pupils were blown wide. He quickly divested himself of his underwear and dove in again, bringing their mouths together.

Aro moaned and tangled a hand in Lucian’s hair. He couldn't stop the whine from escaping his throat as a calloused hand wrapped around his cock. Their cocks. Lucian was stroking them both, together.

He nearly came right then and there. He had no control over the movements of his hips anymore. “Lucian.... please, I’m close...”

Lucian hummed. He was beyond words. His mouth latched onto the side of Aro’s neck, nibbling, biting, scratching. His hand moved faster and faster, his cock thrust into the tunnel of his hand.

Aro pulled him closer. His nails dug into Lucian’s back as he came. He threw his head back and shouted Lucian’s name.

Lucian buried his head in Aro’s chest, he felt the hot breath on his skin.

Not even a minute later, the lycan came with a broken cry. He collapsed on top of Aro. Boneless and sated and happy. He leaned back just enough to be able to look into Aro’s eyes and smiled at him.

Aro automatically found himself smiling back. He pulled Lucian close to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He was still floating in the soft warmth of the afterglow.


	7. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by moi

Once they recovered, Aro proceeded to get on his hands and knees. The sight of the dress framing his perfect butt nearly sent Lucian over the edge.

His thrusts were delectably hard, nailing Aro’s prostate. Lucian was practically covered in his own sweat. 

Aro gave out high-pitched moans as he matched Lucian’s frantic movements.

Until finally, they both released for the second time that evening.

Afterwards, they lay side by side, both breathless. 

Soon, Aro looked at the state of his dress. Covered in stains.

Aro made an odd sound. “Oh my, look what you’ve done.”

Lucian looked and couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry. I’ll see if I can wash that out for you.”

Aro looked at him with an adorable pout. “What if you can’t?”

Lucian layed back on his pillow. “Well... if it makes you feel any better, I can buy you a couple more dresses if you want.”

Aro’s eyes lit up, which made Lucian’s heart soar at his husband’s glee. Aro layed down next to him. “You’d have to promise me to be extra careful from now on. I wouldn’t want to keep spoiling my new attire.”

“I’ll try to restrain myself, love.” Lucian chuckled.

They then cuddled under their blanket.

“May I have some new shoes also?”


	8. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by the lovely broken_fannibal ❤️

“Of course, my love.”

Going by the smirk on Lucian’s face, Aro knew there was something else. But when Lucian didn’t say anything his curiosity got the better of him. He leaned in and rested a hand on Lucian’s chest. “What is it? What are you thinking about?”

But Lucian’s expression just got even more secretive.

“Let me surprise you.”

Aro bit his lip. He wanted to know right now. He really did. But he also wanted to let himself be surprised. Because going by the expression on Lucian’s face, it had to be something good. He was sure of that. So now he merely cuddled against Lucian’s side again nuzzling into the crook of his neck and wrapping his arms around him. He was content to lie here as long as Lucian would stay in bed. It was so comfortable. Warm. Soft.

It would have been a lie to say he had forgotten Lucian’s smirk, his promise. But it wasn’t at the forefront of his mind. He hadn’t… expected it any time soon.

So when a package arrived at their doorstep and Lucian took it from his hands before he could even think to open it, he knew the time was now. This was it.

“Go to the bedroom. Strip.”

Aro’s breath caught in his throat. He could feel his cock twitch at the tone of Lucian’s voice. Full of promise. Full of lust.

So he did. He went to their bedroom and took off all his clothes.

And then he stood there. Naked and waiting.

Was Lucian teasing him? Waiting so long? Taking his time?

But he didn’t necessarily mind. Anticipation settled in his gut.

When he finally heard steps coming closer to their bedroom door, he instinctively looked up.

Lucian stood there, holding the package in his hands.

It had been opened, he could see that.

But Lucian didn’t want him to see what was in it. Not yet anyway.

“Close your eyes.”

He nearly gasped. He did as he was told. He obediently closed his eyes and waited.

He heard the sound of the box being opened. The rustle of thin paper. And then… the soft rustle of fabric. The garment was being taken out of the box, shook a little, adjusted and then steps came closer to him.

Lucian stopped right in front of him. Regarding him, he guessed. Arousal pooled in his gut. He was sure that his cock was at least half-hard by now. It couldn’t be any other way. He could almost feel Lucian’s eyes roam over his body, drinking him in.

When the first touch came, he nearly jumped. Lucian’s hand was so warm. It slid over his skin. So tender. So gentle. It felt almost like worship as calloused fingertips over his collarbones, down his chest, to his belly. And back up, settling on the side of his neck, caressing his cheek.

Then the hand was gone again.

He felt something gently being pulled over his head. Light fabric settled on his chest. It was smoothed down. He felt it brush against his thighs. But no lower.

He swallowed hard.

Aro felt a brush of air as Lucian circled him. Something pulled on his waist, then it tightened at the back.

It was a ribbon.

He drew a shaky breath. It took nearly all of his will power not to open his eyes. Not to reach out and run his hands over the fabric to feel it.

He had been so busy thinking about what it might look like that it completely by surprise when a hand touched his ankle, lifting it. Something slid over his skin. Then his other foot was lifted. The same feeling against.

And as it slid up his legs, he realised. Panties. Lucian was pulling panties up his legs.

He nearly moaned when the soft fabric brushed against his balls. He couldn’t stifle the gasp when Lucian slid them up all the way. The fabric nestled against his body like a second skin.

His mouth dropped open when Lucian gave his cock a small squeeze through the fabric.

A kiss was planted on his thigh.

And then it was still. No touches, no words.

With every second it got worse, the desire to open his eyes, to touch himself. But he bit his lip and resisted.

Finally, after what felt like hours, hands settled on his hips and turned him around. Lucian pressed himself against his back.

“Open your eyes.”

He did.

They were standing in front of the mirror.

He was wearing a black lace negligee. It was beautiful.

Lucian smiled at him through the mirror. “I knew you’d look stunning in it.” He ran his hands down Aro’s sides. Then he pulled the fabric up just enough to reveal the panties.

Aro’s eyes widened. His cock strained obscenely against the dark red lace.

“Look, it has a little bow at the front.” Lucian smoothed the bow with his fingers. He was well aware that this also meant brushing his fingers ever so lightly along Aro’s cock.

Aro’s hips twitched, pushing into the touch, seeking friction.

Lucian planted a kiss on his shoulder and pressed closer.

A broken gasp escaped Aro’s throat when he felt Lucian’s erection press against his ass.


	9. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! 😅 And I have decreed this story to be set between the early and mid-19th century 😇
> 
> Warning: explicit; frottage; smut 🥵🥵🥵Bring plenty of water and make sure you are not operating heavy machinery 😈
> 
> Written by me

“You know...” Aro started before rocking back against Lucian, who moaned at the friction; causing Aro to moan back. “If I knew that all this would bring out this-” He let out a high-pitched gasp as Lucian proceeded to palm him “-ever so amorous side in you, I would have done this years ago.” He turned his head to passionately kiss him, with Lucian returning his vigor.

Aro soon turned to face him, and Lucian grabbed his thighs and gestured that he wanted to pick him up. Aro then jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist. All without breaking the kiss.

Lucian walked over to a wall and they proceeded to hump each other. Lucian started gently nibbling his neck while Aro grabbed his hair. Their moans were music to each other’s ears.

The négligée was tickling his skin, giving him a whole new kind of sensation. Soon, they both came within their underwears, a visible wet spot forming in Aro’s panties. He soon got an idea.

“Get on the floor.” Aro panted/commanded in his ear.

Lucian shuddered and did as he was told, lying down with Aro straddling him. His black hair tickling his cheeks as Aro leaned down to kiss his slightly swollen lips.

It would be an understatement to say these two recovered fairly quickly.

“Stay right where you are. Do not move unless I instruct you. Understand?” Lucian rapidly nodded.

Aro smiled in approval and, almost painfully, slowly undid and lowered Lucian’s pants and underwear; licking his lips at the amount of cum he saw. Then he stood up and put on a little show as he lowered his stained panties. 

Lucian couldn’t hold in a high-pitched moan at the sight, but he resisted the strong urge to grab and pump himself. 

Mercifully, Aro straddled him again, both hissing at the contact.

Aro started to move, then he grabbed Lucian’s hands and made them travel from his stomach to his chest. He held them there; wanting Lucian to squeeze his “breasts”.

He did so right before Aro instructed him to “Sit up.”

He immediately sat up and Lucian proceeded to kiss and lick Aro’s nipples, drawing out delicious sounding moans from him.

Their thrusts became needy, and soon Aro pushed Lucian back down to the floor, gesturing for him to put his hands on his hips, underneath the négligée fabric.

Seeing each other so debauched eventually drove them over the edge, cum spraying all over Lucian’s torso.

Aro then collapsed on top of his husband, who wrapped his arms around his back. They lost track of how long they layed there on the floor.

At least the négligée wasn’t caught in the crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say: the lycans are used to their lovemaking 😈


	10. Milo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ultimate trumpet fanfare* HERE IT IS!!!!!!! THE LAST CHAPTER TO THE DRESS!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! 
> 
> This chapter will feature an OC originally conceived by @brokenfannibal . Give them some love!!!!! 😁😁😁😁😁😁😁😁
> 
> She/they pronouns for Aro and he/they pronouns for OC ❤️

Sonja let out a loud squeal and tackled Aro in a hug, causing them both to crash into the floor. They just finished coming out to her. 

“Oh my goodness!! You don’t know how happy this makes me!! I’m so happy for you!! Now I don’t have to be the only woman in this house!” She paused. “Oh, sorry.”

Aro chuckled. “That’s alright. I know what you mean. You took this better than I expected.”

\---

Next it was the other lycans. Raze was understanding and congratulated her. 

The others needed more explanation since they have never heard of anything other than “male and female” before. But little by little, with some teachable moments, they understood and accepted them for who they are.

Aro now wore dresses around the house, not just the bedroom. She was just as elegant as before. They and Sonja would exchange tips on makeup, hair, clothing, fragrances, etc. 

Aro was happy at how Sonja brightened up. They both have someone to talk to about these things.

There were even some instances where a couple lycans would blush and lose their balance around her. Not when Lucian was around of course, but Aro persuaded them that they don’t have to hide their feelings.

“Let them have their fun, Lucy.” Aro told him.

\---

And then, one day, there was a gentle knock on Aro’s door.

“Come in.” She called.

The door slowly opened revealing a young lycan named Milo. Aro could tell he was nervous.

“Ah, Milo, how may I help you?”

Milo looked down to the floor, working up the courage to say what he needed to say. “Hi. So, I’ve been thinking back to when you told us you were nonbinary, and afterwards I’ve been having some self-reflection and I feel like you’re the only one who understands... I think I feel that way too.”

Aro gave a comforting smile. “Good for you, Milo. How would you like me to address you?”

Milo visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. “Well... I don’t exactly feel like I have a gender. If that makes sense. I’d like to be referred to as ‘they’, but I guess I wouldn’t complain if I’m called ‘he’, but anything else I’d like to be referred to with gender-neutral titles.”

Milo waited for their response. Aro got up and asked if they were okay being hugged. They nodded and the two embraced.

“Would you like me to be there if ever you are willing to come forward to the others?”

Milo nearly teared up. “Yeah, I’d like that, though not right now.”

Aro rubbed their back. “Understood.”

Milo pulled back and wiped their eyes. “Uh, this might sound really weird... but what do I wear? How am I supposed to look?”

“Whatever and however you want, dear. There are no limitations in this house.”

\---

When Milo was ready, and with Aro by their side, they came out to the Clan as agender.

Everyone was happy for them and they felt like a weight was lifted from their shoulders. They were free to express themselves however they wanted.

And to think all of this started because of one simple dress. Nobody wanted to change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vow to protect Milo with my life!! Who is with me??!!!!


End file.
